Friends with Cats?
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: The Akatsuki came into this world, and now they are with 3 random girls. One who's really rude, another one who's bipolar, and a nice person who loves animals. Will they be able to survive as cats? Or will the ride girl get tired of them and kill them herself? No Pairings included.


**Disclaimer: Been thinkin about this for a while, and I just said forget it I'm going to do it. This is an Akatsuki Cat story, just no relationships. Don't you think its awkward for 16 year old girls to be with 35 and 100 year old men -.-'. Yeah, I thought so. These OCs are based on my best friends, one of my other friends watch Anime but not like me. So, let's get started and I don't own Naruto.**

Normal POV

It was a quiet morning in Los Angeles, everyone was quietly sleeping. That was everyone except for one girl. Her name was Cayla Brown, she always got up this early before her two friends got up with the confusion. She sipped her apple juice quietly watching Spongebob. She laughed quietly at the stupidest thing Patrick had said. She heard a thud from upstairs, and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed knowing that her short friend, Neshia**(A/N: That's pronounced like Nesha) **Then, it was a groan and small footsteps.

"CAYLA!" she yelled from upstairs.

"Neshia! Shut Up! It's too early to be yellin'." Their other friend said.

"Who asked you Crystal?" Neshia yelled back out. Then they proceeded to argue and fight back and forward with each other. Cayla made a noise under her breath and rolled her eyes, she honestly didn't want to hear any of this.

"HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?!" Cayla yelled upstairs. It went like this every morning, then they would stop arguing and get along just fine. Cayla was still downstairs watching TV then she heard footsteps coming downstairs, and looked back to see Crystal.

"Where's Neshia?" she asked her. Crystal shrugged and went in the kitchen. Cayla shook her head, and then she heard more footsteps. She turned to see a really angry looking Neshia standing there.

"Did anyone of you check the mailbox?" she asked calmly, but we knew she was angry about getting up so early.

"You know you shouldn't be angry with anyone but yourself." Crystal told her. She turned and had the deepest frown on her face. Which made Cayla laugh, and this made her smile a little.

"Anyways, what's on today's list?" she asked aloud.

"Well, we need to go to the grocery store, then pay the light bill." Crystal said sitting on the couch.

"Well, I'll go to the store, since I am the one cooking." Neshia said to them all. They seemed to agree on it, but Crystal started to notice something.

"Wait, so what Imma do?" Crystal asked.

"I actually need to get something picked up from the post office." Cayla said standing up, and grabbing the keys. They all left the house at the same time, and decided that they would eat Chicken Alfredo.

Neshia's POV

I saw an open parking lot near the front of Wal-Mart, and was about to pull in. But a car jumped in front of me, and took it before I could.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH! You gotta be kidding me?!" I yelled at the car that just took my spot. When they got out, I honked at them then flicked them off. They looked offended, and kept walking. I saw someone else pulling out, and I hurriedly pulled in. I made sure I had everything, before I got out. I locked my doors, and walked inside. I grabbed a basket, and went to the dairy section. I grabbed eggs, milk, cheese, and butter. Then, I moved up, and got some bacon. I just started to get everything I knew we would eat and my basket wasn't as full as I thought it would be. I went to the checkout line, and waited until it was my turn. I started to move up, and put my things on the little dispatch thing. Whatever its called, and watched the lady scan my things.

"Your total is $113.25." she told me, and I simply pulled out my card and swiped it. I put my pin number in, and she gave me my receipt. I grabbed my basket and walked back outside to my car. I put the groceries in the bags, and pulled out of Wal- Mart. It didn't take me long to get home, and I noticed both cars were home. I honked the horn twice, and Crystal and Cayla came out of the house. I popped the trunk and they grabbed as much as they could. I grabbed the rest and we were done. We put the things down, and started to put the food up. I got pots out while they were putting some of the stuff up. I put water on the stove, and waited for it to boil. I started to put the noodles inside of the boiling water. Then, we were all silent doing our on thing.

Normal POV

They all heard scratching on the door, and meowing. I looked at them, and nodded at the door. Crystal shook her head mouthing no. Cayla rolled her eyes, and went to the door. She unlocked and opened it then looked down. There stood ten mutated looking cats. Neshia looked down at them and stared at them, they looked so familiar to her.

"Well, let's close the door." Crystal said walking back in.

"No don't do that its already a little cold." Cayla said stalling.

"Cayla, there are two things wrong with that. First off, we live in California. Second off, it could be in the middle of January and it would still feel like summer." Crystal told her with a frown.

"Just let them stay one time." she begged us.

"Why, they look mutated. They could have rabies, that could be really contagious." Neshia said stepping away from them all. The cats hissed at her and she frowned a really deep frown.

"Keep hissing, your ass will be walking the eighth mile." she said frowning at them. The cats quieted down, but still looked like they were glaring at her.

"This is the only night they stay then their gone." Crystal said walking away, with Neshia following her to resume cooking. Cayla opened the door wider and the cats walked in cautiously. Cayla closed the door behind them, and walked to the kitchen to see Neshia, getting small bowls she gave them some of the Alfredo, and sat it down for them.

"Its hot so be careful." she said not looking at them. She shook her head and fixed her plate, and went to sit down.

Akatsuki's POV

"I'm sorry about messing with the jutsu leader-sama." Tobi said with his head bowed down. Pein just glared at him, and stretched on the floor.

"Konan, we need to figure out a way to change back." Pein said his tail swishing back and forward in irritation.

"Hai, leader-sama." She said softly. She started to slowly walk around observing the area. She went out of sight, and hiss was heard. Sasori was glaring harshly at Deidara, who coward behind Kisame. But was pushed back up by Kisame.

"I don't like this form, its uncomfortable. And weird." Kisame hissed out.

"You don't fucking say fish-face?" Hidan meowed sarcastically. They heard footsteps, and saw one of the girls comeback from earlier. She washed her dish out and looked down at them. She bent down so she was eye level with them. She narrowed her eyes, and glared at all of them.

"I don't animals, or more specifically cats. I don't want anything to do with any of you. And the little silver fur ball, hiss at me again and you will forever walk with your leg between your legs." she said to Hidan. He glared at her and hissed, and she picked him up. He didn't make any noise, but he fought with her. She took him by the cabinet, and she pulled a knife out. He smirked, ready to get hit. But Kakuzu jumped on the cabinet and pushed him out the way. Hidan fell on the floor and Kakuzu followed after him. They ran out of the room, to the much nicer girl. She looked down at them, and smiled slightly.

"Hey what happened?" she asked them, and then she face palmed herself.

"Cayla you can't talk to animals." she said to herself. We heard a meow, and saw the crazy girl holding Konan.

"I like this one." she said holding up Konan.

"Well, I don't like cats at all, they look like their up to something. Like they're suspicious or something." the other girl said who tried to close us outside.

"Well, I'm sleeping with Goddess here." the crazy one said. Konan looked proud with that name, and sat up a little straighter.

"Goodnight Cayla Crystal." she said walking off.

"Goodnight Neshia." they said in unison.

"I'm guessing that the girls name that tried to kill Hidan is Neshia. Weird name." Itachi said to us.

"And the one holding us is Cayla." Zetsu said. **"Then, the last one is Crystal." **Zetsu added on.

"One question though, how are we getting out of this form?" Sasori said with a bored expression.

"I honestly don't know." Pein answered him. They all just hoped that they weren't going to be stuck like this forever.

**Done… hoped you liked it. Anyways, please review if you like it. JA NE!**


End file.
